


Dualidad

by kasomicu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, CartaMotinFanficker, M/M, Omega Tony, Omegaverse, Stony - Freeform, Tony hijo de Steve, alfa Steve - Freeform, motinfanficker, pre slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: [Universo alterno/Incesto/Diferencia de edad/Omegaverse]Pertenece al #CartaMotinFanfickerSteve Rogers es un padre devoto de su hijo Tony, desde que nació no ha sido más que su prioridad, sin embargo, enfrenta una disyuntiva al estar en fechas próximas al primer celo de Tony, por lo que tiene que tomar una decisión radical.





	Dualidad

Las sendas lágrimas pasaban raudas por sus mejillas, con un pañuelo se limpiaba consecutivamente la nariz para que su flujo nasal no se cayera sobre el cuaderno que tenía frente a sí, tenía manos temblorosas por la honda pena, sin embargo, no por ello mellaba su determinación, sabía que no quería irse, que le dolía en el alma hacerlo, no obstante, era imperioso que se fuera, si se quedaba más tiempo su hijo regresaría a casa y no podía permitirse lastimarlo, no sería capaz de perdonárselo.

  
Steve escribía con esfuerzo para enfocar su visión debido a las lágrimas, dejando sus razones y las indicaciones, en un rato ya llegaría su madre por petición suya, a quedarse a cargo de la casa, a cuidar a Tony, pero él prefería irse antes de escucharla, en sí, su madre no se había negado a apoyarlo, mas era consciente de que no estaba en posición de oírla hablar con tintes cínicos al respecto, porque así como amaba a su progenitora sabía que sacaba una lengua de serpiente en determinada ocasiones.

  
Sarah Rogers era una mujer tenaz, y fuerte, con muchísima fortaleza para ser una beta, y con un temperamento difícil, pero no por ello era cruel, y ella le advirtió a su hijo que era una pésima idea quitarle la custodia a la madre de Anthony, debido a que ella era una beta, y su hijo un omega, debido al resultado del análisis que le hicieron a los cuatro años, por lo que no había ningún riesgo cuando Tony creciera, a diferencia de que Steve siendo un alfa lo criara.

  
Pero él no siguió su consejo, porque sabía que Margaret tenía alineadas sus propiedades de tal forma que la maternidad no encabezaba la lista y mucho menos su relación, la determinación de su ex mujer lo había enamorado, no obstante con su hijo eso le jugó en contra, y Steve amaba a su pequeño desde el vientre y nunca sería capaz de permitir que tuviera carencia de ninguna clase, y si bien lo suyo con Peggy no funcionó, Anthony se iría con él, su ex no puso resistencia porque su trabajo en Industrias Shield era para ella su único legado.

  
Ahora la situación era complicada porque Tony ya no era el nene de antes, ya tenía trece años y estaba en los días previos a su celo, y Steve se maldijo una y mil veces cuando su alfa se despertó por tenerlo echado en su pecho durmiendo después de quedarse hasta tarde viendo una película en la sala, el aroma fue leve, como quien huele donas caseras recién horneadas, pero su boca se le aguó sin ser fanático de lo dulce, sus fosas nasales se dilataron, sintió un tirón en su entrepierna y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la nuca de su hijo, sacando los caninos, con la Voz rugiéndole que lo mordiera para hacerlo suyo, que un omega tan delicioso no tendría que ser de nadie más. Pero Steve supo controlar a su Alfa, aunque tuvo un impulso tan fuerte que se encerró toda la noche, asustando a su hijo por haberlo lanzado lejos e irse corriendo abruptamente.

  
—Papá, ¿me odias? —preguntó Tony esa mañana, desconociendo que su padre en la tarde se iría dejándole con su abuela. Steve al ver sus ojos marrones tristes y las comisuras de sus labios hacia abajo se le apretó el pecho.

  
—No, hijo, nunca lo haría. ¿Por qué dices eso? —le cuestionó, con la culpa carcomiéndole por dentro.

  
—Por lo de ayer. Sé que estoy grande para a veces dormirme en tu pecho, lo lamento, pero muchas veces siento la urgencia de quedarme cerca a ti —dijo Tony, y Steve tragó saliva, identificando ese leve aroma nuevamente, y se aferró al filo de la mesa hasta dejar blancos sus nudillos para no levantarse y hacerlo suyo.

  
Lo mandó a la escuela con un beta cabo como protección, al haber salido con honores del ejército los cabos siempre estaban a su disposición por considerarlo un héroe de la nación, ya había llamado al colegio para alertarlos también y ellos aceptaron, sólo lo mandaría hoy y luego estaría enclaustrado en casa sólo recibiendo a un médico para que lo examine y les informe si era necesario medicarlo o dejar que siguiera su curso normal al ser el primer celo.

  
Ya controlando su respiración y sintiéndose un mal padre por el deseo que refulgía en su interior hacia su hijo, terminó la carta y la metió a un sobre que dejó en la alacena.  
Ninguna misión anterior en el ejército había representado tanta carga como esto, pero sería fiel a su idea y saldría adelante por Tony, no cediendo a sus instintos y protegiéndolo.

  
Tomó su maleta, viendo con nostalgia su hogar desde la puerta principal, sus recuerdos tomando forma frente a él, los momentos de Steve y Tony cuando este era niño, corriendo de un lado para otro, demostrando su ímpetu desde infante, su enorme sonrisa y cómo se devivía desde niño por su papá y Steve también lo amaba muchísimo, y sentía que daría todo por él.

  
Dándose ánimos internamente, cerró la puerta y se fue, desconociendo que Tony amaba a su papá en más de una forma, y que soltaba adrede las feromonas con él por lo mismo y que lo único que conseguiría con irse era romper un poco su corazón henchido de profanos deseos y acrecentar la pasión prohibida.


End file.
